Hands
by Uchiha Zoro
Summary: "But Dai-chan, you're better than me in using your hands and you know it!" In which Satsuki asks Daiki for a smaaaall favor :) fluff! Rated T for mild language Now a collection of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1: Hands

**Hands (Aomine Daiki x Momoi Satsuki)**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **A/N:** **HOLY SHIT THIS IS MY FIRST TIME UPLOADING A STORY, EVER.** **ANYWAAAY, This story has been sitting on my phone for a while now and after a few (** **many)** **months of thinking, I decided to upload this story and tadaaa! Here it is :) I hope you like it :)**

 **Simple and cute-sy fluff for ma boi, Daiki! Love you, hun. You're amazing.**

* * *

"Ahh that's more like it" Touou's resident ace, Aomine Daiki, smirked softly as he made himself comfortable on the school's roof

It was a period away before practice, not that he minded. Skipping classes had always been his favorite form of pastime. And besides, he heard that Okinawa-sensei didn't even come to school today so why bother?

He willed his eyes to close and waited until the cool breeze eventually lulled him to sleep. He needed this, a calm and peaceful setting. Perfect for his desired afternoon nap.

 _'Better savor the moment,'_ he thought to himself, _'it's only a matter of time before-'_

 **"AOMINE-KUN!"**

 _'spoke too soon'_

"goddamnit" He muttered, ignoring the call of his childhood friend, or so he assumed.

 _'che, who else would bother?'_

Several footsteps towards him later, he felt Satsuki's presence beside him. Kneeling over him, as if observing if he was really asleep or not

She sighed deeply "I know you're awake, **Aomine-kun** "

As if on instinct, his eyebrows furrowed. _'There she goes again with the goddamn 'Aomine-kun'.'_

She giggled and he cracked one good eye open

"What? If you're gonna lecture me on skipping, Okinawa-sensei's not even-"

"I know" she replied, shifting to a sitting-with-her-hands-behind-her-back-and-looking-at-the-sky position.

Daiki raised an eyebrow. _'What was she doing here, then?'_

As if sensing his question, she said "Ivy-chan didn't go to school today and I already finished the activity so i was dismissed early and didn't have anything to do."

Hearing this, he nodded and proceeded to close his eyes again.

"Ne, **Aomine-kun** "

His brow furrowed again but he kept his eyes closed "what, **Satsuki**?"

Seeing his irritated expression, she sighed "Gomen, **Dai-chan** " he grunted in return

"Can you braid my hair again, please?"

The eyes of Touou Gakuen's Ace shot wide open and he shifted in his position as he now sat with an elbow propped on a bent knee

"W-wha? I didn-"

Satsuki smiled prettily at him.

 _oh shit. That was_ _ **it**_ _._

That was the smile she used at him whenever she wanted something out of him. She would tilt her head to the right and smile at hin with her eyes closed

"Come on, Dai-chan, you haven't done it since middle school!"

He glared at her, hoping that she would somehow cower under his intense gaze

"Exactly the point, Satsuki! I'm sure I don't even remember how. Besides, you know how to braid your own hair so what's your deal?"

But who was he kidding? She **was** Momoi Satsuki, unlike others, she was nowhere near scared of him. If he glared, it's either she would smile cutely at him or glare at him back with the same amount of intensity

She pouted and turned to the other direction "But Dai-chan, you're better than me in using your hands and you know it! Your braids are perfect, you know? Tight but not too tight" she sighed

But then again, she **was** Momoi Satsuki. And anyone who knew her also knew that **she had Aomine Daiki wrapped around her cute, little pinky**

Defeated, he sighed for the umpteenth time and motioned for her to sit in between his slightly bent legs, which she did giddily.

"So? French or Dutch?" He hissed but , to Satsuki's ears, it almost sounded like a whine from a 10-year old asked by his mother to run some errands

The pink-haired manager giggled "funny how you claim to _not_ know how but you can still recall their names, Dai-chan"

"Shut up, it was your fault for forcing me to do this when we were 8" He snapped as he gently took out a small portion on the top of her head and divided it into three parts " _so?_ "

"Oh, stop it. Dai-chan was _my only friend that time_ and the girl on the tv had this cute braid I wanted to try. French, please" She smiled fondly at the memory even though Daiki couldn't see.

Hearing her fondly recalling their childhood memories made him crack a small smile as well.

Memories in which they were still 8-year olds who were full of boundless energy, curiosity and innocence. He did remember his younger self _being dragged_ by the also young but slightly-taller-than-him Satsuki, demanding him to braid her pink hair that reached just below her shoulders.

"I swear to **god** , Satsuki, if anyone sees us- _me_ doing this, I won't forgive you" He muttered before unconciously biting his lower lip as he focused on working on her hair

She laughed but said nothing in return, shifting her gaze to the clouds and occasionally humming a soft tune.

She found it cute that regardless of his non-stop grumbling and complaining, he still asked for a hair tie and wrapped her newly-braided hair a few minutes later.

She softly poked the back of her head to examine his work "See, Dai-chan! I told you you braid _so good!_ "

She twisted her body a bit and tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze **"Arigato, Dai-chan"**

As his cool, sapphire eyes met her excited, magenta ones, he couldn't help but turn his head to the opposite direction and rub the back of his neck.

A habit, which Satsuki had told him _a number of times_ , that he did whenever he was embarrased

Satsuki smiled and poked his cheek teasingly.

* * *

"Oi, you sure you took a picture?" Wakamatsu whispered to Sakurai as they hid behind the wall leading to the stairway, observing the pair

"H-hai! Sumimasen!"

Wakamatsu rubbed the back of his neck "Man, Aomine being late to practice is one thing. but Momoi, who should be the one fussing over about his lateness, being late herself is another thing entirely"

 _'I'm sure captain's gonna be really happy about this, I owe him fifty after all'  
_

"Let's go, Sakurai." He smiled softly, nonetheless happy for the two. He just wished he didn't bet against them in the first place when they were being _**so blatantly obvious**_.

It was a stupid move, really.

"H-hai!"

* * *

 **A/N: I bet the title "Hands" was a little misleading, huh? *wink wink* and crap, uploading this was too damn confusing HAHAHA. like ugh how does one add spaces aND WHY THE HECK CAN'T I SEE THEM. :( *siigh* newbie feels**

 **anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


	2. Chapter 2: Waves

**Waves**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **A/N: SO I decided to make this story a collection of one-shots! :) this has been sitting in my phone way longer than "Hands" tbh HAHAHA but I just found it in me to post this so tada!**

 **Another kinda fluffy oneshot which also involves fetus Daiki & fetus Satsuki! I love these two sm.**

* * *

He didn't know how or when it started, this stupid attraction to her.

Her, of all people, **Momoi Satsuki**. His since-childhood best friend and the only one who knew him even better than he knew himself

It came to him in waves, that crazy attraction to her. It quietly reared up during all those years that he'd known her- hell, even he lost count of their years of friendship- and it suddenly came violently crashing down

It wasn't like he never felt them before, of course he did. He was always aware of the fact that his bestfriend was, in fact, a very beautiful girl. But before, those tiny waves of attraction would be quiet and calm.

* * *

Hell, the last time he acknowledged her looks was when they were 11 (he was already starting his growth spurt and had grown a hell of a lot more taller than her, heh.) and she was still as flat as a board back then. Her main assets only being her cute face, cute clothes and bubbly personality.

 _They were hanging out_ – _Sa-chan dragged a very, very unwilling Dai-chan_ – _in a flowerfield that she discovered the day before. He was reluctant at first. Absolutely reluctant, mind you. Saying that he would prefer sleeping in his room, cuddled up in his navy blue sheets, than go on an adventure with her during that fine, Sunday afternoon, thank you very much._

 _But since she was Sa-chan and she always had her ways of making Dai-chan comply to her requests,_ – _ways that were still unknown to this very day, 5 years later, even to Aomine Daiki's own parents_ – _there they were, in the middle of the flower field with Sa-chan apparently working on something while Dai-chan laid beside her, admiring the clouds._

 _A few tugs on his sleeve and high-pitched cries of "Dai-chan, dai-chan, look!" from his friend later had him regretting even coming along to this new place of hers._

 _He decided to humor her by looking at whatever the hell she wanted to show him. She was disturbing his moment of peace, damn it! And just when he was about to get some shut-eye,too!_

 _When he did look at her, he blinked._ _ **Twice.**_ _There was Sa-chan, beside him. Surrounded by many, different colored flowers_ – _he didn't know what kind they were, nor did he give a damn_ – _beaming at him as she had her finished flower crown and placed it at the top of her head._

 _"So, what do you think, Dai-chan?" 11 year-old Sa-chan cocked her head to the side and gave her best friend an innocent smile_

 _The calm waves in the back of his innocent, innocent mind back then whispered_ _ **'cute'**_ _but like hell was he gonna let that slip._

 _Instead, he avoided her expectant gaze. He rubbed the back of his head, a habit_ – _she observed_ – _that he did whenever he didn't know what to say or was actually nervous._

 _"...it suits you" he muttered and Sa-chan giggled_

 _"Should we make one for Dai-chan, too?"_

* * *

He wanted to laugh at himself whenever he remembered that memory. 11 year-old him had it pretty easy, only dealing with cute, 11 year-old Satsuki

5 years flew by, and they were now 16 year-olds. The two of them studying in Töö high as teenagers who have undergone puberty and grown out of their childish appearances in their own right.

 **sixteen**. Daiki cringed. A very dangerous age for a boy like him with raging hormones and impure, indecent thoughts.

And he cursed his luck because at this tender age, those supposedly calm waves of attraction that he felt for her waaaay back when they were 11 came violently crashing down at the back of his mind, tearing apart at his whole being all the while turning his world upside-down in the process.

Looking at 16 year-old Satsuki Momoi now, who was currently glaring up at him in her usual uniform as he napped on the rooftop, he no longer saw the cute and innocent features she used to have on her then-round and chubby face.

That 11 year-old him definitely had it easy because now, even though she was upside-down due to his position, 16-year old Aomine Daiki was dealing with a drop-dead gorgeous woman with long pink hair, doe-like eyes, pointed nose, plump lips, petite frame, huge and perky breasts, a freakishly small waist and creamy, white skin.

16 year-old him was dealing with an insanely hot Satsuki Momoi who he now saw as a woman, rather than that little girl in the flower fields making flower crowns

" **Aomine-kun** , you're skipping practice again?!" She scolded with her hands on her hips as she looked down on his sleeping position

Daiki shut his eyes tightly and slowly opened them when he realized she wasn't going to shut up unless she got what she wanted.

He immediately regretted doing so when the first thing that greeted him was her _legs._ Her long, long legs that he, at the moment, wanted so badly to touch. He took in the sight and dared his eyes to roam even higher and fuck –

"Are those your lucky panties, Satsuki? Hmm, pretty bold." His fucking hormones were all over the place now and all he could think of was –

'Fucking shit, Daiki, get your act together! This is Satsuki, for fuck's sake! Your goddamn best friend! Stop acting like a sex-crazed bastard!'

– In a futile attempt to calm his raging inner self.

He didn't know when the hell this started, he was practically oogling at his pink-haired best friend!

But one thing's for sure, **he was undeniably attracted to Satsuki Momoi.**

 _And that attraction that used to come in gentle, steady and quiet waves now came at him in full-strength. Violently crashing down his entire being that all he could think about- even as he scanned through Mai-chan's pictures in his porn magazine- was her. Day and night, his mind was invaded by her and her alone._

He groaned and sat up. Not only to get her to shut her mouth, but also to direct her gaze away from his now bulging pants.

 **Fuck his life, really.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I still suck at posting here lmao nothing new but yeah this'll be a collection of oneshots now & I'll post new ones from time to time :)**

 **anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


	3. Chapter 3: Model?

**Model?**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **A/N: This oneshot involves 2nd year! Daiki & Satsuki as well as my ****Tōō** **headcanon of them being able to win the Winter Cup if they actually worked together. They're my fave team tbh, they're just so formidable and having Satsuki as a manager is a huge plus so there's that.**

* * *

 **"MOMOI-SENPAIIII!"**

"Eh?" The manager of Tōō Academy's basketball team, Momoi Satsuki, now a Second year, stopped at the sound of her name being called by two running lowerclassmen.

"Ohayou, Momoi-senpai!" The two greeted, smiling "I'm Saki and this is kimi-chan! We're members of the journalism club who were assigned to write for the sports section of Tōō Times! We were wondering if you could help us get Aomine-senpai for a photoshoot? Please, senpai!" The blonde one, Saki, looked at her with pleading eyes while the redhead, Kimi, smiled shyly, her eyes cast downward.

"I'd love to help, Saki-chan, Kimi-chan, but Dai-chan? Why? Why not the captain, Wakamatsu-senpai?" The manager asked politely, her head tilted to the side in confusion

Kimi beamed "Well you see Momoi-senpai, with our school winning this year's Winter Cup, we decided that it would be best to feature the ace, Aomine-senpai, at the cover of our school paper! His performance that day was tremendous!"

Satsuki smiled. It was true. Ever since their loss to Seirin last year, Daiki returned to his usual, motivated self. Sure, there were times when he'd slack off and she'd have to drag his lazy ass off the rooftop, but he actually showed more interest and he regained his love for basketball once more. He pushed himself and led the team to win this year's Winter Cup against Seirin.

It was a match no one would forget.

Since the start of the winter cup, everyone was stunned with Tōō's incredible teamwork.

 **It was a well-deserved win.**

Satsuki smiled at the memory, she couldn't have been any prouder for her boys

"Yeah, yeah! I've heard a lot of boys saying they'd like to join Tōō's basketball team, too! Apparently, they were stunned with Tōō's incredible play. They also said that the manager was not only pretty, but smart, too!" Saki nudged the pink-haired manager playfully

At this, she blushed "Really? W-wow. That's amazing." She smiled prettily, Saki and Kimi were starstruck

"Anyway, do you see it now, Momoi-senpai? Aomine-senpai on the cover of our school paper reading ' **Aomine Daiki: The Answer, The Ace** '" Kimi said in an announcer-like voice

"KYAAAAH" The girls squealed and the older girl laughed "How awesome would that be, Momoi-senpai? We need your help! Please please pleaaaase?"

Momoi smiled once more, fond of the two younger girls who were, without a doubt, fans of her best friend. "Alright, Saki-chan, Kimi-chan. I'll try to get Dai-chan for your cover. No promises, though. You know how he gets sometimes"

"Arigato, Momoi-senpai! You really are the best!" Saki beamed and hugged the girl, Kimi doing the same

Momoi returned the hug and ruffled the two shorter girl's heads "You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an ace to convince" She turned around and winked at them before leaving

"Can you believe it, Kimi-chan? We just might be able to make this cover story!"

"I knooow, Saki-chan! This might just help us get a higher position in the club next year!"

The girls squealed and hugged each other, laughing

"I can't wait!"

* * *

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'No'?! Come on, Dai-chan! Stop being such a sourpuss"

After talking with her lowerclassmen and seeing how excited they were to get her bestfriend on the school paper, Satsuki couldn't help but talk to Daiki right away regarding the matter

It just so happens that the latter was being his usual, boring, self.

The blue-haired teen raised a brow at the word "Seriously, Satsuki?" He sat up from his sleeping postion on the roof "Why do they even need me for the article, anyway? I'm not the captain" He shurgged, twirling a basketball on his index finger

The manager facepalmed "That's what I told them! But apparently, you were 'the ace who led the team to victory and inspired lots of young boys to study at Tōō Academy!' " She exclaimed, exasperated. "Please, Dai-chan? If anything, do it for those kids." She sat infront of him, kneeling as he twirled the ball on his finger

He stared at her for a few seconds "Kids? They're first years, Satsuki. Just a year younger than us"

"I know that. Please, Dai-chan? It's just a photoshoot for Touou's paper!"

"No"

"DEMO, DAI-CHAN!"

* * *

 _After class, the next day_

"Here you go, Saki-chan, Kimi-chan! The man of the hour!" Satsuki beamed, presenting her bestfriend who looked like he'd rather be hanging out with Kagami rather than be surrounded with all this estrogen.

And that was saying _a lot_

Satsuki elbowed him in the stomach, urging him to greet the younger, expectant girls.

"Ow, what the hell?!"

"The least you could do is greet the people who have been waiting for you, you jerk!"

Daiki made a face but turned to the blonde and the redhead anyway. He was met with their excited smiles. The ace grew uncomfortable since he was not used to people actually looking forward to meeting him, though he knew he was admired by a few, girls and boys (in basketball- and well, maybe off-court, too) alike.

"Uh, hey, you two."

"Ahhh! Aomine-senpai! How nice of you to help us! Arigato Gozaimasu, Momoi-senpai! You work fast!" Saki squealed as the two of them bowed quickly and ushered their upperclassmen to sit on the chairs as the others prepared the "studio"

"You see, our friends from the photography club are here to help us take Aomine-senpai's pictures! They're also very excited for you since you reportedly rejected every other offer to be photographed for Touou's school paper, Aomine-senpai!" Kimi giggled

Said ace, however, wasn't paying attention since he was busy looking around the studio. He leaned closer to the pink-haired manager and whispered

"Damn, Satsuki. How many clubs does Touou have? I didnt even know we had a photography club or a journalism club"

Said girl twitched in irritation and elbowed him at the side of his stomach, again "It's because basketball's the only thing inside that thick skull of yours, Dai-chan!" She exclaimed while the taller boy rolled his eyes but kept quiet

' _Well, not like she's wrong or anythin'_ '

"Anyway!" Satsuki beamed, clasping her hands together "let's get this started, shall we? First, what's he supposed to wear?"

"Do you have your jersey there, Aomine-senpai? Because that would be perfect!"

"Yeah, just a sec" the power forward took his school uniform and undershirt off in front of the girls, without any sense of embarrassment.

Just when he was about to grab his jersey and change,

"DAI-CHAN WHAT THE HELL THERE'S A BATHROOM FOR A REASON!" The smaller manager threw his clothes right back at his naked chest and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"YOU TOLD ME TO CHANGE!"

"I DIDNT MEAN TO CHANGE INFRONT OF OUR KOUHAIS"

"WHO CARES I DO IT INFRONT OF YOU ALL THE TIME"

"DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT THEY MIGHT GET THE WRONG IDEA! CHANGING AROUND THE TEAM WHEN I HAPPEN TO BE THERE IS A DIFFERENT STORY!"

 _Meanwhile_

Saki and Kimi, along with the female members of the photography club were frozen with beet red faces

"H-holy shit, Kimi!" Saki exclaimed as she fanned herself "THAT WAS HOT"

"I know, you can say that again!" Saki squealed, pretending to do a fainting motion

"Did you see his abs? Oh my god I swear I-

"OKAY He's back and decent!"

"Damn" Satsuki turned to the direction of the camera girl who looked disappointed that Daiki was now fully clothed and was wearing his jersey, she laughed while the said ace chuckled

"He's all yours, Saki-chan, Kimi-chan" The manager smiled, sitting at the chair, watching closely

Saki cleared her throat "Okay so, uh, Aomine-senpai please sit while they apply makeup on your face"

" 'The fuck?" A giggle escaped his best friend and he glared at her "Screw this, you're not putting that shit on my face"

"NO, NO, NO! Calm down, Aomine-senpai! It's just powder so your face doesn't look all shiny and stuff in the camera" Kimi explained quickly

"Oh. Well, damn say that earlier" everyone in the room laughed

"Anyway, first of all, thanks for agreeing to do this, Aomine-senpai! We know you're busy so this really means a lot to us" Saki said while a member of the photography club was applying powder to Aomine's face

"Eh, not that I had a choice since I was practically dragged here but, sure, I guess. Lets just get this over with" He shrugged, tilting his head to give the girl better access to put powder on his face

"Details, Dai-chan" Momoi dismissed, waving a hand in her face. She received another glare in return, which caused her to laugh

* * *

"So hmm. For the first pose.." Saki held her chin, switching to a thinking position "I was thinking maybe we could go for the authorative aura"

"Oooh, i know! Aomine-senpai, stand there in your jersey, sling your Tōō jacket on your right arm, keep your left hand next to your hip, and place the ball in between."

"I look stupid"

"Nonsense! Now smile Aomine-senp- oh! That's even better!" Kimi smiled when the ace sported his usual, cocky smirk.

'He looks so good' she squealed inwardly

"Okay next, Aomine-senpai!"

"Satsuki, I'm going to _fucking kill_ you"

"eheheh gomen, Dai-chan" The manager laughed nervously

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Aomine-senpai!" Saki grinned up at the tall upperclassman who nodded in reply "You can change now!"

"Thank _fuck_ " Daiki stretched lazily as he headed to the bathroom "thought it was never going to end. How does Kise deal with this shit?" he grumbled angrily to himself

"Ahhh these look so good, Saki-chan!" Kimi, who was scrolling through the camera, squealed as she called her friend

Curious, Satsuki went over to peer at the camera as well

Seeing her best friend in the photos, sporting different poses like he did this everyday, made her smile brightly.

He never fails to surprise her even throughout all these years that she's known him.

Who would've known that the Aomine Daiki was _**so damn photogenic**_?

"My, Dai-chan looks good! You two did well" The manager winked and her lowerclassmen high fived in return as they thanked her

"Make sure to give me copies, okay?"

" ** _Oh_**?" A deep, teasing voice said from behind her.

Satsuki froze

She felt a toned arm wrap around her shoulders and she blushed in embarrassment at being caught

"C'mon, Satsuki. If you wanted photos, you could've just asked" the ace chuckled loudly " _I would've posed for you, y'know_ " he shrugged, still smirking at his now-red best friend

Blushing deeper, she removed his arm on her and pushed his tall frame out of the room " _Shut up, Dai-chan_! Let's just go home"

 **"Oi, don't forget to give her the copies!"**

 **"OH MY GOD, DAI-CHAN!"** She shrieked and his resounding laugh echoed throughout the corridor

Saki and Kimi broke out into a laugh,

 _"They are so cute"_

* * *

 **A/N: Is this it? Am I officially going to update this often? Shit, I hope so. Also, I can't believe I really added my "Tōō** **times" pun into this. Why am I like this.**

 **Plus, the headline "The Answer" came from the legend Allen Iverson's nickname. I've always associated my boy Daiki with him since he plays a lot like him and they actually have a lot in common. I also found out that Al is Daiki's favorite player so, yeah.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


	4. Chapter 4: Untouchable

**Untouchable**

 **A.K.A. Why Momoi Satsuki was Untouchable at Teikō Junior High**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I still don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

 **A/N: I tried a different approach with this one! This chapter includes some cutesy GoM x Satsuki. I've always loved how they all regard Satsuki with respect and treat them as if she were one of them (which she totally is, btw) So, yeah! Here's our favorite manager & ace duo with the rainbow team!**

 **Also! I've been writing a multi-chap AoMomo story for the past couple of months and I just wanna know if anyone's interested or would read? hehe I haven't finished it yet, though. I'm only like 4 chapters in it sooo let me know okay?**

 **Alright, alright. I'm done rambling. Here you go!**

* * *

"Satsuki, I got your freakin yogur- Oi, where's _Satsuki_?" Sitting at their usual spot in the cafeteria, _far right, next to the window_ , Daiki asked.

"er.. _Aominecchi_ , a senpai went here and um.. asked her to go with-"

Slamming his hand on the table, which caused more than a few heads to turn, the tall ace glared at his five friends.

"and you **all** let her go?"

"Calm down, Daiki. We stopped her but she told us that he-"

" _ **He?**_ Goddamnit" With one last glare, he left the cafeteria in search of his pink-haired best friend

"He's usually not that rude to Akashi-kun" Kuroko remarked, lifting his head from his book

A short silence followed. The miracles were now looking amongst themselves, their expressions a mixture of shock and bewilderment.

 **One** , however, remained unbothered, almost as if his teammate's action was exactly what he expected it to be.

"It's _Momoi_ , after all." Midorima replied, the other three could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later_

" _A-Aomine-kun_ I told you, you're overreacting!"

The rest of the Generation of Miracles, along with their Phantom Sixth Man, slowly turned their heads one by one to the bickering pair who were making their way to their table

"He was demanding you for your number, Satsuki."

"But I had it under control!"

" _**'Go out with me, Momoi-chan'**_ " Aomine mocked sarcastically while rolling his eyes

The manager flushed in embarrassment as they finally reached the table " **Aomine-kun!** "

Said bestfriend raised a brow and stopped "Why, _were you about to say yes?_ "

" **No!** But you didn't have to push him that hard! His head hit the wall, Aomine-kun"

"Ehhhh? Then he deserved it, _Sa-chin_ " Murasakibara pointed out as the two sat beside each other next to him

Daiki scoffed, "This wouldn't have happened if **you all** stopped her."

" **Dai-chan!** "

"All right, then" Akashi spoke suddenly, all eyes darted to him "Starting today, _Momoi_ isn't allowed to be left alone. At least one of us needs to be beside her at all times to prevent this kind of thing to happen again"

" **Thank you!** " Daiki said immediately, with an exasperated sigh

"Haaaai, _Aka-chin_ "

"But of course, nanodayo"

"You'll be safe with me, _Momocchi_!"

"Okay"

Satsuki appreciated it, of course, but it was **_unnecessary_** ,

 _ **really.**_

* * *

 **A/N: IM BACK? WOW. Tbh, this has been sitting in my phone for a while now and I just haven't gotten the motivation to update and stuff. Your reviews mean a lot to me, i swear! So thank you to those who reviewed, and I'm sorry for quite the long wait. I reaaally hope I can get to update more often but school has been a bitch lately sooo I'll try to work on that!**

 **Honestly, now that I'm typing this, I just noticed that it's actually pretty short. Especially in comparison to the others. But oh well, like I said, I just tried a different approach to see if it'll come out okay so skskjsf let me know through your reviews, okay?**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


	5. Chapter 5: Messenger

**Messenger**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **A/N: I've had this oneshot idea for so long already but I just finished writing it recently as school got in the way of pretty much everything. ugh. but im on vacation now so hopefully I can write more! *crosses fingers* Anyway, I always think about the scene with Satsuki and Sakurai where Sakurai points out that Satsuki smiles more often now that Daiki goes to practice more often and i just SIIIIIIGHHH. I just love them so much! so here's a chapter that's *kinda* in Sakurai's POV. I headcanon that he's the one usually indirectly involved with Daiki and Satsuki since he's classmates with Daiki and they somewhat share this bond and all that.**

* * *

 **Sakurai Ryo** was known for a few things

His apparent lack of a backbone, for example, was one of them. Whenever he'd be asked to do anything, no matter how small the task is, he'd freeze up and apologize countless of times before doing said task, and then apologize profusely again afterwards.

This behavior, therefore, has led countless of people into believing that he was a hopeless case, a cowardly one, at that.

It didn't matter to him, though, that people thought he was a coward. Nor did it matter that _even Seirin's captain_ regarded him as an " _apologetic mushroom_ "

Because that was exactly what he was feeling right now.

Practice was still on-going. He had (luckily) finished his drills early and decided that, like any other sane club member would, he would have a chance to have the showers all to himself — as the others were still busy completing their training regimens for the day — if he went straight to the lockers to retrieve his things and shower immediately afterwards.

And that was _exactly_ what he planned to do

If he hadn't heard the loud crash of a locker being slammed closed, that is

Anxiety kicking in, his feet stayed deep-rooted onto the wooden floor, causing him to unintentionally eavesdrop on whatever the hell was going on inside the locker room.

"Goddamn it, _ **Satsuki**_!"

It was their ace, _Aomine-san_ , and their manager, _Momoi-san_. Of course, who else would have the strength (and temper) to slam the locker close that loud, anyway?

It was a wonder the others outside hadn't heard anything

He shivered from where he stood, completely frozen

"We talked about this! Stop meddling in my busine–!"

"It's just two days, _**Dai-chan**_!" Came the equally irritated voice of their manager– the only person with enough balls ( _Ha!_ ) to even argue with and scream at their ace. "Would it kill you to not play basketball for just 48 hours?!"

"I'm not going to die from a fucking wrist injury, Satsuki."

"I know that, but still– "

His teeth started clattering from all the shaking that he didn't realize he had been doing.

He's scared for his life now, damn it!

Aomine-san and Momoi-san rarely have an argument this serious, but when they do, things get ugly.

 **REAL ugly**.

He had to get out of there, and _fast!_

He turned on his heel to bolt out of there and just take a shower later, with everyone. Anything was better than having to witness two of the scariest people in his life fight.

If only his stupid, _stupid_ shoe didn't give a high, noticeable screech against the flooring.

He cursed his luck because now he can't leave quietly. How could he, when the duo's eyes are now trained on him?

He gulped

"Look, it's _Sakurai-kun_!" Momoi-san said in a voice that he didn't know whether to consider as relieved or surprised.

A sweat tricked down from his forehead

"A-ano..."

"Sakurai-kun, tell this idiot that athletes need to rest when they're injured!" Their manager said, looking right at him with pleading eyes

He was about to open his mouth and agree– even with his _shaky voice_ and _trembling hands_ – that 'yes, Aomine-san, Momoi-san is right'. Because of course she is, **_she's Momoi-san, after all_**. She's the team's manager and she's always wanted what's best for her boys.

One look at their ace, however, had him quickly regretting even the thought of siding with her, even though she was right

"You say one word, _**Ryo**_ , and I swear to god—"

He paled visibly. He didn't even say anything! Why was he looking at him like that?!

"Oh my god, Dai-chan! Don't threaten him"

He _SERIOUSLY_ needed to get out of there, or else he's going to piss in his freaking pants.

"A-ano, s-sumimasen..." he started, causing the two to look at him again. He bit his lower lip "CAPTAINISLOOKINGFORMEIHAVETOGO, SORRY!"

And he bolted the **FUCK** out, with a speed he didn't even know he was capable of

* * *

He was dreading practice the next day.

As he was walking towards **Touou Academy's gym** , he thought that maybe those two already made up. They're _Momoi-san and Aomine-san_ , after all.

He had always been a witness in the duo's many quarrels, along with the team.

* * *

It would be the same old routine—

 _Aomine-san would yell at Momoi-san,_

 _Momoi-san would yell back (causing the whole team to shut up because she NEVER yelled at anyone except him. It was during these rare fights they all deduced that no matter how sweet and delicate their manager looks, she's one scary woman)_

 _Aomine-san would tell her– in a not so gentle way– to get out of his face and that he doesn't need her_

 _Momoi-san tears up, screams something along the lines of 'fine! Whatever! I don't care!' and runs out of the gym_

 _After a short while, Aomine-san gives a deep sigh, (the deepest he's ever seen someone do) pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters a swear before running full speed after her_

 _The next day, they would come to practice together, with Momoi-san all smiles again, as if nothing happened._

* * *

Shaking away all negative thoughts, he took a deep breath as he neared the gym's entrance.

' _Yeah, surely everything's fine now. Nothing to worry about_ ' he told himself

With a nod and a shaky smile, he opened the gym's doors

* * *

What greeted him inside was surprising, to say the least. He had to do a double take of the time on his watch to check if he didn't notice that he was actually running late for practice.

He wasn't

It was **3:30 pm** , exactly one hour before training starts. The time he _usually_ arrives.

So why, _pray tell_ , was their ace, Aomine Daiki, usually the latest of the late to arrive, already there, before him, running full-speed to the basket and dunking full-force that he thought the ring was going to break?

He looked around. He saw that the former captain, **Imayoshi-senpai** , and the present captain, **Wakamatsu-senpai** , were already dressed and discussing something amongst themselves.

He wasn't surprised. Imayoshi-senpai and most of the other third-years promised to help them out with practice for the first half of this summer, before they make the most out of the second half to prepare for their college entrance exams.

What did surprise him, however, was the fact that both Imayoshi-senpai and Wakamatsu-senpai both looked like they also had _just arrived,_ themselves, while Aomine-san was already _drenched in sweat_

This should be good, right?

Ever since the Winter Cup ended, Aomine-san attended practice more often than he used to. He'd sometimes try to skip atleast once or twice every two weeks, but Momoi-san is always there to drag him to the gym.

Today, there was _no Momoi-san_ to be found

Panic washed over him

 _'_ _No,no, maybe he just has too much free time on his hands, right? It's summer after all.'_

Ignoring the unsettling feeling in his gut, He nodded to himself before walking to the locker room to change.

"Oi, Ryo," their navy blue-haired ace called, he stiffened "pass the towel, will ya?" He called in a surprisingly calm voice

He eased up a bit, grabbing said towel that was on the bench he almost passed.

His mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own, though, and he found himself asking, purely out of habit,

"Ano.. **_Sumimasen_**.. where's Momoi-san, Aomine-san?"

 _'_ _oh no oh no oH NO'_

He didn't miss the way the ace's gaze _hardened_ and how his grip on the towel he was offering _tightened_

 _'_ _ **CRAP**_ _, you're so stupid, Ryo–'_

The taller man sighed and gave him a small thanks in gratitude before answering a simple _ **"No idea"**_ and running off to retrieve the ball

 _Bullet dodged._

He all but ran to the lockers.

* * *

Practice is almost over as Sakurai wipes the sweat from his brow. Feeling his muscles ache slightly, he gave off a tired smile.

 _'_ _Nothing really does beat a good workout'_

He was about to head over to the bench where he left his water bottle when he saw their pink-haired manager, Momoi-san, approaching him quietly– eyes on her clipboard, as usual.

She greeted him, smiling as she did so, " **Otsukaresama*** , _Sakurai-kun!_ " to which he smiled shakily before giving a small bow

"I'd say you've been doing a great job recently," she clutched the clipboard close to her chest as she counted off on her fingers "Your speed has improved, you're a lot faster than before. Your stamina also increased, hasn't it?" He nodded, beaming.

He didn't get tired as easily as he did before, after all!

"Your dribbling better, too! Keep it up, Sakurai-kun"

"I-I will! Arigato, Momoi-san!" He bowed again in gratitude

She giggled and waved a hand before digging into her small bag and fishing out two sports drinks and shoving them into his arms "Here, you can have them"

"E-eh? S-sumimasen! I don't think I-"

"No, please, take it! It's a small token for your hard work. A-also..." she trailed off, staring intently at her shoes with a small red tint dusting her cheeks

"G-give the other one to _Dai-chan_ ," she manages to choke out and the boy immediately gets it.

His expression softens

"He's been working so hard" she continues, lifting her head up to watch their ace score off a, yet another, seemingly impossible shot " _he deserves it_ " she finishes with a sad smile

"S-sumimasen, **demo***... I think Momoi-san should gi—"

"Arigato, Sakurai-kun!" She cuts him off, winking as she leaves him alone, with no room to protest, to report to the coach

He stares at the sports drink in his hands

 _'_ _so they havent made up, huh?'_

Suddenly, he felt ten times more tired than he initially felt

* * *

 _ **crap**_

 _oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_ _ **nO, OH NO**_

he felt himself trembling, once again, as he neared their team's ace who was catching his breath by the side.

Momoi-san was right, he really was working hard. He looked like he was about to fall over any minute

He took a deep breath and, with determined eyes, marched up to his navy blue-haired teammate

"A-Aomi—"

"What is it, Sats— **Oh.** _...Ryo_." he responded, the shooting guard immediately caught the slightly disappointed tone in his voice

he bit his lip, swallowing the nervous lump that was forming in his throat "S-sumimasen, Aomine-san! **O-otsukare!** " He bowed, the ace just shrugged, urging him to continue with whatever it is he was trying to say

"A-ano.. here.. sumimasen..." he offered the sports drink, still bowing

"Eh?" Daiki eyed him weirdly as he grabbed the drink, but still taking a swig at it, nonetheless.

"S-Sumimasen, it was from M-Momoi-Sa—"

He jumped at how abruptly the taller player stopped drinking, nearly spitting the drink in his face, too

"Che.." the ace scoffed "That _**Satsuki**_..." he shut his eyes tightly, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed before mumbling something he didn't catch

" _E-Eh_? S-sumimasen, I didn—"

"Tell **her** to give them to me directly next time." He repeated before turning around, locking the drink tightly, setting it down on the floor, and heading to the direction of the lockers

Those two _**REALLY**_ need to make up

* * *

The next day, he was surprised to see their manager, Momoi-san, outside the gym

She was biting her lip and clutching her phone, typing a short message before deleting everything and repeating the process over and over

He made his presence known as he greeted her a good morning, albeit shakily. Her eyes widened as she was snapped out of the intense concentration she directed towards her phone but smiled at him, nonetheless.

"O- _ohayou*_ , Sakurai-kun"

"S-sorry for asking but what are you doing here, Momoi-san? Practice is about to start" the boy remarked as he glanced at his watch

"Oh, nothing in particular, _hehe_ " giving a nervous laugh, Satsuki rubbed her shoulder as she looked to the side "ano... about Dai-chan..." she trailed off, causing Sakurai to look at her expectantly

The ace was running slightly late, he noted. maybe him being early the previous day was a fluke, after all.

"... _nevermind_ " the manager said abruptly, exhaling "Work hard today, Sakurai-kun!" she added before finally heading inside the gym

He sighed again as he stared at her retreating form

 _'This is tiring'_ , he thought to himself, _'this needs to stop'_

With a sudden burst of courage to talk to their ace man to man, _once and for all_ , he nodded to himself and entered the gym, too

* * *

 _'_ _ **he's going to kill me**_ _'_ he thought, biting the insides of his cheek

It was during their break that he found the guts to approach the miracle, shaking as he did so

"A-ano, Aomine-san..." he started, grabbing the attention of the taller male who was wiping off his sweat with a towel "S-umimasen, but I think you and Momoi-san should make up..."

" _ **Haaah?!**_ " The ace replied with irritation, Sakurai jumped at his loud voice and bit his lower lip.

Seeing as his outburst caused multiple pairs of eyes to look at them, he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down and sighed deeply

that's the most number of times he'd heard aomine-san sigh in a week, and _its only been two days._

 _three_ , if they don't make up today

"tell her to stop her nitpicking, then! What the hell does she think she's doing going to the coach before me like some _fuckin–_ "

" _ **IIEE, AOMINE-SAN**_!" the shorter player cut the ace off rather loudly, startling him and causing him to raise a blue eyebrow

With a clear objective in his mind, he continued "Momoi-san is just worried about you, you _**know**_ that! You know she just wants the best for the team, especially for you, **Aomine-san**! It's sad to see the two of you fighting when you guys are _the pillar of this team_! Don't you see how much _Momoi-san hates fighting with you_? I–"

Daiki laughed loudly, the melodious sound resonating throughout the gym, placing a hand on Sakurai's shoulder with what looked like a proud smirk " ** _Oh hoooo?_** **"** He cooed in pure amazement, though almost teasingly. "What's this? Never knew you had it in you, **Ryo** "

Said brown-haired player blinked once, twice, as if absorbing what just happened

 _Had he really just run his mouth off to Aomine-san?_

 _Him? Sakurai Ryo?_

 ** _'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh NO'_**

 ** _'HE'S GOING TO KILL ME NOW FOR SURE'_**

" _ **S-S-S-SUMIMASEN, AOMINE-SAN**_ " He bowed, deeper than usual. He hoped that the Ace would have mercy on him and the dreams he'd still like to accomplish in the future like winning the winter cup and not kill him "I-I I didn't mean to— Sumimasen! I just t-thought that she— _y-you_ — Sumimasen, Aomine-san! Im sorry for _everything_ , Im sorry for _acting like I knew better_ , Im s—"

Daiki laughed loudly, this was unusual, really, and Sakurai _**really was about to cry.**_ He really shouldnt have done that and now he was gonna face the wrath of the _**number one scorer of the generation of miracles**_ and he hadn't even said goodbye to his family yet and he _**really**_ wants to continue playi—

The Ace patted his head, causing him to raise his head and widen his teary eyes

"Sorry for worrying you, Ryo. You're right" _dear god,_ was he seeing things or was that a _smile?_ "I'll go talk to her right now"

after ruffling his brown hair, the miracle turned around and headed towards their pink-haired manager

did _that_ really just happen?

he looked at his trembling hands

oh, _dear kami-sama_ _ **,**_ it really did

* * *

" _ **Satsuki**_ ," he started, his tone cautious as he approached his petite _best friend_ who was taking down notes

Hearing his voice calling her, something that she hadn't heard in _two days_ , was enough to make her eyes widen with surprise.

She rose up to her feet and looked up to the navy blue-haired idiot with eyes full of hope and longing " _ **...Dai-chan?**_ "

Seeing her lost expression that resembled that of a _sad puppy_ , Daiki smirked and wrapped an arm around her frame, pressing her against his strong chest and enveloping her into a tight half-hug

" _ **..'m sorry for being a pain in the ass**_ " he murmured against her hair, clearly embarrassed

Taken aback by his sudden action, she teared up and wrapped both arms around his waist tightly, hugging the life out of him.

She sniffled and he chuckled as he felt her wetting his shirt with her tears.

She really tends to be over dramatic sometimes.

The fight wasn't _**THAT**_ bad, right?

 _'_ _Dumbass, you didnt talk for two days'_

Okay, maybe it was, and maybe it _was_ mostly his fault. Could she blame him? She knew him, _better than anyone_ , at that, she couldn't possibly expect him to just stand still after _ **that**_

"Baka, Dai-chan. You always are" the analyst replied and looked up to him with a smile that was too gorgeous for his poor heart to handle

"Shut up, Satsuki" he smirked before leaning down to kiss her forehead

In a distance, the current captain could be seen facepalming as he muttered a small " _finally_ " to the previous captain who was smiling fondly at the two

Imayoshi had _ **always**_ known that those two would end up together eventually. He had always believed in their ace, after all, and believing that he had it in him to, _finally_ , snag their babe of a manager was no different.

"OI IF YOU'RE DONE BEING A GOOD GUY FOR ONCE, _**YOU ASSHOLE**_ , GET BACK TO WORK!" Wakamatsu bellowed and the rest of the team scurried to put their phones, _that were used to take photos of the_ _**cutest moment in their ace's life**_ , away

Daiki rolled his eyes at the captain while Satsuki, having finally realized what just happened, blushed a shade that rivaled her hair and covered her face in shame

Sakurai smiled to himself, him being a _**messenger**_ had paid off, after all.

He couldn't wait to _**NEVER**_ do it again.

* * *

 **Note: [*] Otsukaresama - an informal term for Otsukaresama deshita, which means "Thank you for your hard work!"**

 **A/N: AHHH, AGAIN, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Still, Thank you so much for your continued support, if you're still out there! KSJFKJSG. Your reviews bring such a big smile to my face and I hope you guys know that they mean the world to me. Your reviews are the only motivation I have in updating this tbh! No matter how long & how slow it takes me to update I JUST KNOW that I have to update someday because y'all are looking forward to it *cries* Thank you all so much and I'm sorry you guys have to deal with my slow updates KSKJFSDJG I love you all so much! *Fist bumps yall like Daiki and Tetsu***

 **I hope you liked this (long overdue) chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


	6. Chapter 6: Dance

**Dance**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

 **A/N: Before anything else, I'd like to greet my man Aomine Daiki a HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you so much baby, you mean the entire world to me. You are amazing & I hope you're having the time of your life with the people you love! I also wish you everything good in the world because you deserve it ilysm 3 **

**ANYWAY, ugh. im like an hour late since its almost 1 am here in our country but hey, it's still Daiki's day in another country right? here's to hoping SKSKSK. I actually made this oneshot for the little twitter game I did on my anitwit (If you're interested follow me im roronoadaiki *wink* shameless promo moment LMFAOO) and I ended up liking it so much so I tweaked it a little. This chapter is kinda, sorta, in Kise's POV. I just love that boy so much, he's literally the captain of the aomomo ship. Listen to the shopping drama cd if you havent already! ;)**

 **Fun fact: My birthday is a day before Daiki's ;) maybe it was destined that I'd be the biggest piece of trash for him LMFAOOO so yeah I just turned 18! yay! 3**

 **Anyway I've ranted enough so here you go!**

* * *

"Aominecchi, the winter dance is coming up" Kise started as he and the taller male began stretching. Practice was just about to start and the two, both dismissed early from their respective classes, immediately went to gym, eager to train like the basketball idiots they were.

 **Kise Ryouta** was new to the team but it didn't take long for him to climb among the ranks and get in the first string. He earned Daiki's respect for that. The guy still has a long way to go, but he had the talent. He seemed to love the sport, too. They easily became friends because of that.

"Yeah, and? What about it?" The ace asked, holding one elbow above his head as he stretched.

The question came immediately, "Who are _you_ going with?" the blonde's voice was full of curiosity and unmasked excitement.

He hadn't asked around yet, but all he needed were a pair of eyes to see that their team's manager and ace looked _really good_ together. Too good that it annoyed him how they weren't anything other than childhood best friends.

 _Someone just needs to give them a little push_. With that in mind, Ryouta nodded to himself and made it his personal mission to ensure that his new friend and his lovely best friend would end up together.

"Huh? What's with the sudden question?" Daiki's brows furrowed and Ryouta was about to apologize for being so nosy (and he was, he accepted that. he really just wants to know, damn it!) when the reply was immediately followed by a "Satsuki, of course" and a shrug

His eyes widened, _maybe aominecchi did have hope after all!_ "Ehh? You already asked Momocchi? You work fast, Aominecchi!"

"Huuuuh?" The ace got up from his crouching position to look at him with a confused expression "Ask her what? It's always been like this"

Kise's expression darkened "So momocchi is just going with aominecchi because it's tradition?" After seeing the ace's nod, he almost lost all respect and admiration he had for his teammate.

He rubbed the sides of his head as if to cure a headache, an action that Daiki found immensely annoying. _What's his deal, anyway?_ Kise sighed before meeting the ace eye to eye with determination

"That's no good, Aominecchi!" He held up a finger, signalling his friend to pay attention "Think of all the guys Momocchi is rejecting because of you! You should at least ask her properly! maybe with a small surprise, too!"

"Haaa? What for? Satsuki's free to go with whoever she wants" another shrug. The blonde almost lost it. Why does he have to be so blind and oblivious to these things?

"No, no, no, you don't get it, Aominecchi!" He was about to rip his fucking hair off. how is this guy such a basketball prodigy?

"Momocchi probably _thinks_ that _you_ think that the two of you will go together this year, too! So she isn't accepting _anyone else_ because she knows _you_ 'll be expecting her to go with you!" Kise felt sad for their manager that he still had to tell these kinds of things to their ace but hey, at least the advice came from him! Better him than anybody else. Momocchi's happiness is on the line, too! "Consider her feelings and ask her to the dance nicely!"

Daiki opened his mouth to retort that _what the hell does he need to do that for?_ when the captain, Nijimura-senpai, blew a whistle that signalled the start of practice

With a defeated sigh, Kise hoped that Aominecchi _at least_ absorbed what he was talking about

* * *

Aomine Daiki wanted to tear Kise apart _limb by limb_ for even bringing it up.

Now, with him and Satsuki walking around Teiko on the way home, he can't help but notice the happenings in campus with the Winter Dance fast approaching

A look to his left greeted him with a senpai holding a bouquet of flowers and offering it to the girl in front of him. His eye twitched as the girl blushed cutely and hugged the guy.

A few more steps and he saw another couple who looked like they were about to go home, too. The girl was holding a huge ass teddy bear that was almost her size in one hand, and the guy's hand in another

Daiki stopped walking abruptly and smacked his forehead with his palm, earning a worried look from his bestfriend

" _Dai-chan_? Are you alright?"

He nodded, and they continued to walk home

 ** _Goddamnit, Kise._**

* * *

Satsuki was gathering her things in haste as she exited her last class the next day. The teacher drawled on and on with the lecture and now she was 10 minutes late for practice. Ugh, what would the team think of _her_ now?

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and was confused with the amount of people trying to get inside the gym. Did they suddenly allow visitors to watch practice without her knowledge?

After muttering several 'excuse me's and pushing her way just to successfully get into the gym, she was frozen in place with the scene that greeted her

There stood her bestfriend, **Aomine Daiki** , holding a bunch of _colorful balloons_ in one hand and _two boxes of pizza_ in another. He was surrounded with the team who had varied expressions on their faces and seemed to be arguing with Ki-chan.

"Dai-chan? Everyone?" She called out and the gym suddenly turned _deathly silent_ as colorful pairs of eyes turned to stare at her "What's going on? What happened with practice?"

Satsuki could've laughed at the way her best friend reddened at the sound of her voice if she didn't find the entire situation unusual, to put it lightly

" ** _S-Satsuki.._** " Ki-chan and Mukkun seemed to be holding in their laughter and Midorin snorted before smiling softly. Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun looked proud for some reason.

Surprisingly, _Nijimura-senpai_ was smiling, too. As if practice wasn't being delayed. _What's going on, anyway?_

She was taken aback when Dai-chan suddenly shoved the ballons and boxes of pizza into her small hands

" _ **There!**_ " He said, looking the other way " _ **N-Now go to the Winter Dance with me!**_ "

It was her turn to blush like crazy. This is so unexpected! Who knew that _Dai-chan_ was even capable of doing something the least bit thoughtfu—

" _Kise_ said I should be considerate of you"

 ** _Oh_**. A vein throbbed. Just when she thought he did something nice on his own, too! _Ugh._ _As expected of Dai-chan._

Nijimura-senpai laughed and Akashi-kun shook his head with a small smile

"Dai-chan, you _dummy!_ "

Kise's cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling

 ** _What would Aominecchi and Momocchi do without him?_**

* * *

 **A/N: HELLOOO! Ugh I'm so sorry for the slightly long wait again. Last time I said I was on vacation but now I have school again and this SUCKS. but yea i just really wanted to post a chapter on our boy's special day 3 Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing! I swear my heart gets so full when I read them i love you all so much! Thank you for tuning in & for patiently waiting aaaa *aokuro fistbump***

 **ALSO! I've been wondering, should I just keep adding chapters to this fic or should I post my future oneshots as individual stories? hmm. let me know what you think, please! Im so conflicted SSKSKKS**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated :)**

 **Uchiha Zoro**


End file.
